The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a non-aircraft-propelling auxiliary gas turbine engine of an aircraft and to a method for operating such an engine.
Known auxiliary gas turbine engines are installed in some aircraft to provide mechanical shaft power to electrical and hydraulic equipment such as electrical power generators and alternators and hydraulic pumps. The inlet of the compressor of such auxiliary gas turbine engines receives air from the atmosphere. Because the density of air decreases with increasing altitude, such auxiliary gas turbine engines, at increased altitude, must either work harder to produce a desired shaft power resulting in an increased operating temperature or must reduce the output shaft power to stay within an operating temperature limit.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved non-aircraft-propelling auxiliary gas turbine engines for aircraft and improved methods for operating such engines.